


Almer Drabble 1

by Dylkntz



Series: Newsies drabbles [10]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Punching, injuries, mute!elmer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylkntz/pseuds/Dylkntz
Summary: Prompt: kissing knuckles
Relationships: Albert DaSilva/Elmer (Newsies)
Series: Newsies drabbles [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050566
Kudos: 9





	Almer Drabble 1

Absolutely fuming Albert pushed past people on the way to the lodging house. His knuckles, and face were aching from the fight. It wasn’t even his fault. The guy  _ bought _ the paper, and technically Albert didn’t lie he just improved the truth.

“What the hell hap-” Albert cut Race off with a glare, as he pushed psat him.

Stupid rich people, and the stupid way they’re entitled to everything. Acting like he couldn’t afford to lose a lousy  _ penny _ , and he didn’t even lose it he still  _ had _ the paper!

Albert hissed, as his fist connected with the brick. He drew it back to inspect the damage. Determining that nothing was broken, he sat down. Legs dangling off the fire escape. 

He sighed gently rest his head on the railing. A breeze started, and it brushed Alberts hair a bit. He closed his eyes, getting lost in the sounds of the city. 

Trolly’s driving by, the whisper of people talking, the slight sound of paper crinkling. He heard a kid yell out for his mother, a couple giggling as the ran by. Heard a girl talking about a party she went to and how beautiful her gown was. 

Then he heard someone walk up behind him, and he flinched. Elmer threw his hands up and just sat down quietly next to Albert. He extended his hand wordlessly and Albert gave him his hand. 

Wrapping it up, and every so often pausing when Albert winced, Elmer gave him a sad look. After he finished his right hand he did the same with the left. When he was done he just rested his head on Albert shoulder, and Albert relaxed. 

He took Elmer’s hand in his and kissed his knuckles. Causing Elmer to laugh silently and sign “I should be kissing your knuckles.”

Albert just shook his head, “No need.” Elmer just rolled his eyes, picking up Albert’s hand and repeating the same motion Albert had only a few moments before. 

He smiled, and signed “I love you.” 

“You better because I love you too.” 

Elmer smiled, resting his head on Albert’s shoulder once again, and they sat in silence and just listened to the sounds of the city together. 


End file.
